


Awkward bastards, both of them.

by millygal



Series: SpankedBySpike's BingoCard [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam and Dean lament the annoyances of being brothers.





	Awkward bastards, both of them.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpankedbySpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/gifts).



> Silliness. spankedbyspike put up a huge list of prompts she'd worked out for herself, and then told us we could play with them if we liked. I picked, "Why are brothers so difficult?" This is a parallel piece of two POV's, lol. Enjoy. THANK YOU to jj1564 for being awesome!

**Dean’s POV** -

Why the hell are little brother’s so god damned difficult?

It’s not like Dean’s saying Sam can’t take care of himself.

Of course he can, he’s Sam fucking Winchester, but for the love of - why can’t he accept a little help every once in awhile?

“Sammy, I’m not sayin’ you haven’t got this, but please, it’s just so much easier if you let me - “

“NO! Dean, I’m so sick and fucking tired of you keep poking your nose in. If you thought I’d let you, you’d tie my damned boot laces every day.”

“Watch out, you’ll hurt yourself. Sam? SAM?! Don’t be such a priss. Don’t walk away from me. Get your ass back here!”

“Piss off.”

“Come on, Sam. It’s not like I’m asking to decapitate the next vamp you come across, it’s just a little - now look, it’s all over the floor and I’m gonna have to clean it up and - LOOK OUT!”

Typical, just typical. “Sammy, is there somethin’ you want to say to me?”

Sam’s looking up at his brother from the flat of his back, covered in sticky greasy oozing disgustingness; he rolls his eyes and grits his teeth. “You were right, Dean, I should have just let you flip the damned pancakes.”

 **Sam’s POV** -

Why the hell are big brother’s so god damned difficult?

It’s not like Sam’s saying Dean’s concern isn’t appreciated.

Of course it is, he’s Dean fucking Winchester, but for the love of - why can’t he accept Sam doesn’t always need help?”

“Sammy, I’m not sayin’ you haven’t got this, but please, it’s just so much easier if you let me - “

“NO! Dean I’m so sick and fucking tired of you keep poking your nose in. If you thought I’d let you, you’d tie my damned boot laces every day.”

“Watch out, you’ll hurt yourself. Sam? SAM?! Don’t be such a priss. Don’t walk away from me. Get your ass back here!”

Stupid irritating man. “Piss off.”

“Come on, Sam. It’s not like I’m asking to decapitate the next vamp you come across, it’s just a little - now look, it’s all over the floor and I’m gonna have to clean it up and - LOOK OUT!”

“Sammy, is there somethin’ you want to say to me?”

Looking up at his brother from the flat of his back, covered in sticky greasy oozing disgustingness, Sam tries his absolute best not to kick Dean in the shins like a twelve year old. Smug bastard’s never gonna let him live this one down. “You were right, Dean, I should have just let you flip the damned pancakes.”

That is the very _last_ time Sam tries to make Dean breakfast. Fuck him, he can order take-out.

 

Fin


End file.
